The present invention relates to an improved shoyu or soy sauce. Shoyu is an original and traditional Japanese liquid seasoning indispensable for the eating habits of the Japanese. Shoyu has been exported to many countries of the world such as those in the American Continent, Europe, Asia, Oceania, etc. from about several tens of years ago. Today, Shoyu is used not only for the traditional Japanese cuisine (cooking) also as a seasoning for a variety of cuisines including frizzled food such as frizzled vegetable or meat and as one of the main materials of barbecue sauces in many countries. In the American Continent and Southeast Asia, shoyu is manufactured in the local factories to meet the expanding local demand.
Normally, the shoyu presents a characteristic blackish purple or blackish brown color because of the materials and manufacturing process and thus colors the cuisine darkly when used as a seasoning. Thus, the color of the shoyu sometimes spoils the original colors and features of the materials with which the cuisines are prepared depending on the kinds of cuisines. For this reason, shoyu could not be used for some of the cuisines even when the taste, aroma and flavor of the shoyu were desirable for the cuisines. Thus, the use of shoyu has been limited. For example, the fresh Japanese radish and turnip cut into slices or into long thin strips are appreciated for their fresh whiteness, but such whiteness will turn into a pale brown color and thus spoil the original whiteness of the radish and turnip when a small amount of shoyu is added. Other examples are cases of the immature peas and immature kidney beans. These vegetables present an attractive fresh green color when boiled, but such green color turns dull when cooked with shoyu though the vegetables become more tasty. The same can be said in the case of a carrot appreciated for its fresh red color, as well as in the case of the white meat of fish.